My Unsung Hero
by Bitca
Summary: Sequel to 'Life' - My version of what happened after 'Forever' S5. Or stand alone story. **B/A Fluff** NEW Part!!!
1. MUH Part 1

My Unsung Hero  
  
Author: Bitca E-mail: bitca_101@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: hmmm let me think, nope not mine!! All Joss Whedon and David Greenwalts.  
  
Authors Note: Okay this is the sequel to 'Life', you may want to read that one before this one, so it makes sense, k. ( Um, someone would never get over this quickly (mother dying) so it won't be a happy fic, k. BUT it will be fluffy, it's just not happy fluffy, cause they (Dawn and Buffy) will still be dealing with the loss of their mother. You get what I mean? Actualy it's turned out fluffier than I had originally planned, and is NOT angst ridden. ;) But it will be a happy fic eventually. Oh yeah and I forgot to put this in the first story, but Angels curse is permanent ok, he now knows cause of the Darla -'mistake'- incident. Oh and can you believe it Mr Gordo is making a highly covetted and long awaited guest star appearance.  
  
Rating: 'R' I'm pretty sure that's right. *wink* hehehe (  
  
Spoilers: Season Five up to 'The Body' in Buffy and the same place in Angel this is set around the episodes 'Forever' and 'The Body'.  
  
Distribution: Take it if you want it, just could you drop me an e-mail telling me where. Thanks : )  
  
Bear with me: The title is off the song. I was listening to my music stash and this just screamed 'Angel' and it fit perfectly for my story so yeah. It's by Tina Arena and called 'Unsung Hero'. I wrote this ages ago, along with 'Life' and I just never got around to posting them, so I am warning you about my writing, it's not great.  
  
Feedback: If you wouldn't mind I would love it... PLEASE OH PLEASE!!! : D  
  
Dedication: To Leni, thanks so much, and thanks for putting up with my constant e-mails!!!! You're the best. ( And to all the B\A believers at BA_Fluff still hanging on to 'forever'!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________  
  
Part 1  
  
Buffy had either fallen asleep or passed out on Angel, he wasn't quite sure but she was gone to the world, still hugging him tightly to her.  
  
He gently picked up her up and she unconsciously wrapped her legs around his waist, sighing into his neck. He smiled to himself, it was like she was a little girl that had fallen asleep in her dads arms.  
  
She wasn't heavy so he easily walked her back home, it wasn't far, since Sunnydale was 'cemetery central', just a couple hundred meters and Buffy would be home and he... would go look for a hotel with his crew  
  
Getting closer to the residence he realised he would have to take her through the house, he just could not carry her while he was climbing the tree in front of her window. Else, what would every one think of them alone in her room? Especially Xander. He would give him that untrusting look... True, they had made peace but he knew what crossed every Scoobies mind when they saw him and Buffy together: 'Don't Have Sex.' He really hated that. Buffy and he were no hormonal teenagers, he had not even been a teenager for more than two centuries, for God's sake! Couldn't they just stop being so immature and really trust him?  
  
No, they couldn't, he answered himself, that was why he would not even try to go with his charge directly into her bedroom.  
  
He got to the door and holding Buffy to him with one strong arm and leaning her on his thigh he quietly turned the handle, he would've have knocked but he didn't want to wake her. He cautiously entered scanning for people, he didn't want to be rude by entering uninvited.  
  
Willow walked out to see who had entered. First her eyes widened in surprise but then she smiled knowingly at the scene before her.  
  
"Take her up stairs. I'll come and help you," Willow said with a grin, she had just been speaking to Tara and discovered some very interesting news.  
  
Xander marched in and appeared behind Willow, he smiled understandingly when he saw Buffy in his arms. Tara came out to lean against the doorframe, staying outside of the discussion.  
  
"Dawn can stay with us tonight, okay," Xander said beaming at the Vampire. Angel didn't really know what to say everything tonight was happening completely opposite to what he expected. Wasn't Xander supposed to rant and rave against his very presence in the house? It seemed that the boy had really - and finally- matured.  
  
He nodded in thanks and, accompanied by Willow, headed up towards Buffy's bedroom. Willow opened the door and let Angel in, then she went over and immediately closed the blinds. In a sudden flashback, he remembered Buffy opening it to let them sneak out. Willow's action didn't go unnoticed by Angel; apparently Buffy's friends were supporting their relationship. It was a nice surprise. She came over to the other side and pulled down the covers moving Mr. Gordo from between the pillows and Angel gently laid her down detaching himself from her. Buffy whimpered slightly from the loss of contact. Willow placed the soft pig on the chair next to Buffy's bed and then turned to help Angel, as they each took a shoe and began undoing it, they slipped them off and placed them down. Willow stood back up with her hands on her hips, thinking.  
  
"Okay take off her jacket and her pants, she'll be more comfortable that way," Willow whispered without looking at Angel.  
  
"Umm," he hesitated.  
  
"What is it?" Willow asked oblivious to his discomfort with those instructions.  
  
"Maybe you should do it," he said trying to worm his way out of it.  
  
"Why? Look, I know you've been out of town for a time but you should now that I- I've undergone some... c-changes." Angel nodded and didn't say anything, he *had* noticed the blonde downstairs and her behavior towards Willow. It was obvious that they were lovers. "Well, you see, I am gay and I have my g-girlfriend here. I'm not about to undress another girl, even if it's my best friend. You are a grown man and it's not as if..." she suddenly blushed and looked at him apologetic. "I'll be back in a minute," she finally murmured and hurried out of the room.  
  
Angel smiled despite himself, he sat down next to Buffy and leant over her, putting his arms around her, he gently lifted her into his embrace so that he could pull her jacket off, she sighed sleepily into him. And leant her head on his shoulder breathing softly against his neck.  
  
"Angel?" she moaned as he pulled the jacket down her arms.  
  
"Yeah?" he said softly.  
  
She cuddled closer to him not really aware of what he was doing, just aware that he was *actually* there and holding her.  
  
"Please stay with me?" she whispered into his ear as she wrapped a jacket free arm lazily around his waist.  
  
"Ugh," Angel wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to stay with her but he didn't want to give anyone the excuse to accuse Buffy of doing something, or jeopardising anyone. He gently placed her back down upon the pillow, with her eyes still closed.  
  
Willow had been standing at the door the entire time and she smiled at what she had heard. Angel was always noble but she knew he wanted to stay and she trusted him and so did Buffy, or she never would have asked. So she hoped.  
  
He threw her jacket across to the chair next to her bed, purposely covering the cute pig that was watching him tentatively as he undressed its owner and just avoided having to answer her. He hoped that she had fallen back asleep and wouldn't notice if he slept on the couch.  
  
He began to undo her trousers, trying to do it so that she wouldn't wake up or know what he was doing. He slid the zip down quietly and she didn't even stir, he slowly peeled them down and luckily they slid off easily. He couldn't help feeling uncomfortable but wasn't going to let it bother him.  
  
His long absence in her life and now the sudden actions of undressing his one true love became a little nerve racking. He got up and folded her pants, placing them with her jacket, uncovering Mr. Gordo and turned back to the bed, to find that she had rolled over, her body on top of the covers, hugging the pillow to her with her panty covered butt sticking out in the air. He chuckled to himself as Willow entered the room. She came to stand beside him.  
  
"She's all charm isn't she." Said amusedly as they both pulled the covers over her. "Look I'll be off now I have to get back. But you'll stay with her?" She pointedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to set myself up on the couch." He avoided the obvious implication.  
  
"Why?" Willow asked hurt, surprised, even as she had seen him preparing his 'bed' she figured he would realise that Buffy needed him close.  
  
"She doesn't need me crowding her it will be better if I don't." He tried to convince himself.  
  
"Angel." Buffy moaned sleepily as she shifted and tightened her grip on the pillow. They both looked down at her, and then back at each other, Willow with her eyebrows raised and her resolved face. Angel looked back at her knowing that there was no point arguing Buffy had just sealed their argument.  
  
"I will be back tomorrow afternoon, okay? Take care of her Angel." She said as they hugged goodbye, she pulled back and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, blushing shyly. Angel smiled down at her from the gesture, Willow had always been a good friend to him but now she was much more relaxed around him, he had really been gone for a long time.  
  
She turned and headed for the door.  
  
"Gay huh?" he questioned smiling knowingly. Smiled back and shrugged her shoulders. "I always thought you would be, I mean no offence to Oz,"  
  
"What? How?" she walked back towards him not sure whether she should take that personally or not.  
  
"Do you remember when Anya brought your evil vamp side from another world?" he asked her cautiously.  
  
"Oh Yeah. And you said that, well you never actually said your point but, she was slightly gay. Yeah." she slowly remembered as realization dawned on her features. She chuckled to herself. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she then left closing the door behind her, leaving an understanding and a powerful friendship between them.  
  
Angel slipped off his shoes and socks and turned off the main light. Leaving the bedside lamp on so that he could see where he was going.  
  
He moved around to the empty side of the bed, what had always been his side funny enough, standing facing the window he took off his shirt and pants and left them on the floor next to the bed. Turning he pulled down the covers and slipped in, in only his boxers, Buffy was still sleeping soundly. He moved closer to her body and leaned over her to turn off the lamp, as he did she rolled with him, almost like she knew he was there. Lying on her back now facing him, he stared down at her, the golden haze from the lamp cast shadows across her face, showing so many secrets she was able to hide in the sunlight and make up. She had dark circles under eyes and her face had lost the shine it used to have whenever he used to see her, he frowned, what had he let happen to her. She was so tired, exhausted and just looked plain miserable.  
  
Though she was still beautiful despite all these things, that was what Buffy excelled at, making herself look fine even though the walls around her were slowly crumbling. He wondered for a second whether he was the only one who could really tell what was going on in her head? Could Riley? Did he ever know?  
  
Shaking the stupid jealous thought out of his head he cast annoyed glance at the *still* staring pig and finally flicked off the lamp, and settled back down next to her. He was unsure as to whether he should be close to her, or even hold her or just let her sleep. Just as he was beginning to let uncertainty settle in, Buffy rolled over towards him and planted herself smack on top of him. She rested her head on his chest tucked just below his chin and wrapped her arm around his waist. Her chest on his chest she cuddled close to him, entwining her leg in- between his. And with a soft sigh "Angel," she finally got comfortable. He smiled despite himself as she softly began to snore, her soft warm breath brushing over his cold skin.  
  
He kissed the top of her hair and wrapped his arms around her as he too, slowly fell asleep.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
Please bare in mind that I did write this about a year ago, but never got around to posting it, like all my fics. But still if you're still interested, here is a preview of the next part. Which if anyone would like to read, let me know, cause if I don't get any feedback I am going to bin this one, and not continue to post it, thanks, I figure we don't need anymore stories filling up our inboxes, now do we? : )  
  
\\***//  
  
She could see something pink and fuzzily out of focus directly in front of her eye. She looked ahead, over the smooth velvety flesh of his chest and saw another strangely shaped pink thing protruding upward from the side, as she focused on it properly it resembled something, what was it? A Nipple!!!  
  
She suddenly realized she was not in the dreamland she was a minute ago and that the hard body, held firmly beneath her wasn't a figment of her imagination.  
  
\\***// 


	2. MUH Part 2

My Unsung Hero  
  
Author: Bitca E-mail: bitca_101@hotmail.com  
  
Authors Note: Again, sequel to 'Life', so yeah read that and part one of this to understand what is going on. It's set at 'Forever' Season 5 of Btvs.  
  
Thank LENI, for the special Mr Gordo appearances!! She loves that pig.  
  
Rating: Will eventually become 'R' rated. (  
  
Feedback: If you wouldn't mind I would love it... PLEASE OH PLEASE!!! : D ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________  
  
Part 2  
  
Her hair had fallen down across her face as she'd slept and it tickled Angel's chest every time she breathed in and out. He gently moved it out of her face and wrapped it lightly around her ear, trying not to wake her. It had been a peaceful night sleep, better than he thought it would have been, she was just too tired to fidget and move so she just stayed put. Her warm body curled into his side, the feeling alone made him smile.  
  
Buffy slowly breathed in the wonderful perfume of Angel's skin as reality permeated into her sleepy brain. She kissed his chest softly, as her eyes opened, not really aware of where she was.  
  
She could see something pink and fuzzily out of focus directly in front of her eye. She looked ahead, over the smooth velvety flesh of his chest and saw another strangely shaped pink thing protruding upward from the side, as she focused on it properly it resembled something, what was it? A Nipple!!!  
  
She suddenly realised she was not in the dreamland she was a minute ago and that the hard body, held firmly beneath her wasn't a figment of her imagination.  
  
That her thigh was very comfortably nestled in-between his, that he held her to him with one strong-arm, cuddling her close. But also that she was holding onto him, her arm was around his waist, just tucked nicely underneath him.  
  
With slight trepidation she slowly raised her head to look him in the eye, her hair falling all around her face, as she sleepily met his eyes. He smiled at her and she drowsily smiled back. He threaded her hair behind her ear so that it was no longer in her face.  
  
"Hey," he said simply as she looked up at him.  
  
"Hey," was all she said back, she didn't really believe that any of this was real quite yet. She didn't even remember getting home.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Angel asked lightly, trying to figure her mood.  
  
"Hungry?" she looked confused, as if she had never heard of the word before.  
  
"Do you want some breakfast? I could make you some breakfast, if you want some," he elaborated for her as he tucked some stray hair behind her ear again.  
  
"Yeah sure, I could go for some breakfast," Buffy was surprised by the openness Angel was showing towards her, he hadn't been this way for a long time. She hoped he wasn't doing it just because of the circumstances. He wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest touching her, and didn't seem to want to move away from her, even with the positions they were currently tangled in.  
  
They just lay there, waiting, waiting for what, for one of them too move? Buffy felt that lying there together had turned into one of those moments where you hope the other person will break it, before you lose yourself in their eyes forever.  
  
A smile started to spread across his face for some unknown reason.  
  
"What?" She couldn't help but smile at his beautiful face smiling at her.  
  
"Nothing, you're just so cute in the morning. With your 'something' bed hair and sleepy eyes, and that dazed look of confusion, where your minds waking up but your body still wants to go back to sleep," Angel said as he softly touched her hair. Remembering that morning together so long along was nicer when he was with her, instead of alone, then it just hurt.  
  
"Well I try." She said grinning back at him.  
  
Then there was silence again.  
  
"Well I better move so you can go cook that breakfast you promised," she said as she untangled her self from his body and rolled over to her side of the bed that was cold and unslept in. Buffy placed her hands down on the bed to support her weight as she sat up and Angel's hands covered hers by accident, as he mirrored her intended action. She looked at him in surprise, uncertain as to what to do, his hand didn't move and neither did his gaze from hers.  
  
"How would you like your eggs?" Angel asked. But the question to Buffy fell into the haze that was everything but Angel and his hand on hers. No response.. "Buffy?" Angel asked trying to bring her back to reality. She shook her head slightly, shaking off the sensations. "How would you like your eggs?" Angel repeated now sure of her attention.  
  
"Scrambled, please," Buffy answered smiling.  
  
Angel got up and began pulling his pants on. Buffy sat up against the pillows and couldn't help but watch him get dressed, no matter what she couldn't tear her eyes from him. He sat down on the end of the bed as he put his shoes back on, and she watched fascinated by the muscles in his back, rippling as he tied a knot and then pulled the lace through slowly, they moved so sensually. He finished pulling his shirt on and then walked around to her side of the bed. He hadn't even noticed her intent gaze on his every move.  
  
"Where do you want it?" he said in a deep voice, only fuelling her fantasy.  
  
"Huh?" she quickly pulled out of it.  
  
"Your breakfast, do you want it in bed?" he asked coming closer to her smiling.  
  
"Oh no, I'll come down, I'll just wake up fully first," this was so confusing.  
  
"Okay," he leaned down to gently brush her lips with his own, in a soft and teasing good morning kiss. She held her breath as his lips touched hers and couldn't help the closing of her eyes as the rush of his lips on hers flowed through her veins, causing her to tremble, her entire body awakened by the touch of his lips. When she finally came back down to earth and she did open her eyes, he was gone, and she just glimpsed the door closing.  
  
She sighed heavily, god what was wrong with her. 'Get a hold of yourself Buffy, you were lying with him all night, and it's not like yous have never kissed before.' But she couldn't help letting his touch get the better of her, it had taken a lot of will power to roll away from him and out of his arms, when it would have been wonderful to have just snuggled down deeper into his embrace, and fallen asleep again. Shutting out the world and all it's rules and responsibilities. But now he was *staying*, and was in the same room as her and only in his boxers, it was all a little overwhelming for her.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
Okay, now, judging from the wonderful feedback I got, you guys obviously want more, so who am I to deny it. Enjoy!! And keep the feedback coming!!! :D And I know I am supposed to be working on Hope, and I promise I will!!! :D  
  
\\***//  
  
"Dawn?" Angel asked stopping in the dining room. She turned to face him surprised.  
  
"Angel? You're still here? Where's Buffy?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah I'm staying, she's upstairs, she's just woken up. I was just about to make some breakfast, did you want some?" he asked cautiously.  
  
\\***// 


	3. MUH Part 3

My Unsung Hero  
  
Author: Bitca E-mail: bitca_101@hotmail.com  
  
Authors Note: Again, sequel to 'Life', so yeah read that and part one of this to understand what is going on. It's set at 'Forever' Season 5 of Btvs.  
  
This part was very hard to write so please be gentle. I have NO experience with this sort of thing, thankfully, so I am winging it : (  
  
Rating: Will eventually become 'R' rated. (  
  
Feedback: If you wouldn't mind I would love it... PLEASE OH PLEASE!!! : D ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________  
  
Part 3  
  
"What are we going to do Mr. Gordo?" Buffy sighed as she sat on the edge of her bed, nervous about the life ahead of her now.  
  
She stood and went in search of her dressing gown. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
Angel hung up the phone, Cordelia and his crew were going to head back to LA in a few hours and were currently staying in a nice motel, probably paid for by him no doubt. Cordy always neglected to bring that part up. But the need to inform them of his whereabouts weren't necessary as they had already guessed and Xander had already told them.  
  
He stood in the kitchen about to get started raiding the cupboards when he felt another presence in the house. Silently walking into the dining area in search of who or more importantly, what the intruder was.  
  
Dawn stood at the foot of the stairs wondering where everyone was, in particular Buffy.  
  
"Dawn?" Angel asked stopping in the dining room. She turned to face him surprised.  
  
"Angel? You're still here? Where's Buffy?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah I'm staying, she's upstairs, she's just woken up. I was just about to make some breakfast, did you want some?" he asked cautiously.  
  
Dawn swallowed, and nodded, desperately not wanting to cry anymore. She took a shaky breath and smiled wryly up at him.  
  
"It's okay that you miss her," he said softly, noting her trying to bottle up her emotions.  
  
Tears instantly sprung to her eyes and her face contorted as she hardened her jaw pushing back the need to bawl. She breathed in standing tall, almost convincing herself that she could do it. But she couldn't stop the flow of tears, and they quickly fell down her cheeks, breaking the hold she had on herself.  
  
He moved forward to embrace her in a tight hug, allowing her tears to soak through his shirt. Sobs racked her small body and Angel couldn't help but feel completely helpless in trying to help her. As her sobs waned he pulled back and kneeled before her to look into her sad puffy eyes, with his back to the stairs.  
  
"If you didn't miss her, I would be worried," Angel said smiling up at her as he gently wiped a tear off her cheek.  
  
"I am just so sick of crying," she murmured bitterly, biting her lip to stop it from trembling.  
  
"I know. But you have to mourn her, you have to grieve, and when the tears stop, and they will! . You will come to realise that she's gone and no amount of tears will bring her back, but she *can* live on in you," he said pointing to her heart.  
  
"But she will always be here, inside of you, a part of you. You have to make a special place for her in your heart, somewhere where it's just you and her, and no one else can touch it. And she'll live on, and she'll be with you always," Angel was really unsure as to how to do this. He had never had to go through this when he was a child and had no idea how to explain it to a child without being harsh or blunt or simply making it worse.  
  
"I just miss her so much! I need her," she whispered desperately.  
  
"I know, and you'll miss her everyday, I won't lie to you. But with everyday it will soon get easier and the pain will lessen, and you'll be able to look back on the memories, good and bad. And it won't tear you apart. It just takes time. I'm sorry I can't offer you anything else Dawn, or any answers, but time. You just... have to go through it," he said softly, shaking his head. There was shaky silence as Dawn absorbed it all, thinking, she looked back up at him.  
  
"Like with you and Buffy?" she asked trying to connect to it something that was outside of herself, maybe trying to make it easier to understand and take in.  
  
"Yeah, sort of. The way that you love your mother is different to the way I love Buffy though. I mean I miss her every second that I'm away,. But the love between you and your mother is unconditional and a different love to ours, in some respects," he said thinking, trying to explain it was like trying to understand it. Hopeless.  
  
"Umm it's really hard to explain Dawn-," he was cut off by her.  
  
"No, I understand, you're making sense, don't worry," she smiled down to reassure him that she understood what he was trying to say.  
  
"You're sure? You're not just saying that to make feel better?" he asked teasingly.  
  
Her whole face brightened as a smile took over her features. "No. I feel better now, thank you. Did you want some help with that breakfast?" she asked hopefully. It was true she did feel better now, maybe it was from being spoken to like an adult or spoken to like a child, she didn't really know. All she did know was that she understood her pain a little better now and knew that it wouldn't consume her like she thought it would, and that she wouldn't always feel this empty, and that made her happy.  
  
"I'd love for you to help me," he smiled standing up, still with his back to the stairs. He waited for Dawn to walk ahead towards the kitchen. Turning to follow Dawn he saw Buffy out of the corner of his eye, he calmly turned to look at her.  
  
Buffy was standing there on the landing watching him with a soft smile on her face, only she knowing how long and how much she had heard. Angel smiled back, his trademark half grin, his caring eyes pinning her to the spot until he broke the moment and moved off towards the kitchen.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________  
  
Now this teaser's just cruel and yes, I am aware of it, but you know you want to read it :P Now I know this last chapter was depressing, but Joyce has just died. BUT unfortunately it made it hard to write cause otherwise it would just be a really drepressing story and I think Hope is depressing enough. So I have tried to make this story fluffy and sweet as possible, without straying too far from the plot.  
  
But again enjoy, and keep the feedback coming!!! :D And the next part of Hope is coming. I promisel!!! :P  
  
\\***//  
  
"Are you okay?" Angel asked as they both rose from the floor.  
  
Buffy nodded and looked up into his concern filled gaze as she sucked on her wounded thumb. Angel gently took her wrist in his hand and slowly guided her hand to him. He looked with scrutiny down at her thumb, and Buffy watched him in anticipation.  
  
Angel met her eyes again and smiled as he brought her thumb to his lips and softly kissed it.  
  
\\***// 


	4. MUH Part 4

My Unsung Hero  
  
Author: Bitca E-mail: bitca_101@hotmail.com  
  
Authors Note: Again, sequel to 'Life', so yeah read that and part one of this to understand what is going on. It's set at 'Forever' Season 5 of Btvs.  
  
Rating: Will eventually become 'R' rated. (  
  
Feedback: If you wouldn't mind I would love it... PLEASE OH PLEASE!!! : D  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________  
  
Part 4  
  
"Could you get the board out of the cupboard? It's up there," Dawn pointed to the top shelf of the pantry, where she obviously couldn't quite reach. Angel reached up searching for it, suddenly wincing. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned.  
  
He pulled the board down and placed it on the bench in the center of the kitchen. Then examined his hand, lowering it to show Dawn.  
  
"Ouch!" she said as she gently took his hand in hers. "I'll get it out for you." She said unfazed that he had a rather nasty piece of metal lodged like a splinter deep in his palm. He frowned slightly at her eagerness, but didn't pull back. "I won't hurt you. I have long nails, believe me it makes it easier," she shook her head at his uncertainty. "Does it hurt?" she asked interested.  
  
He nodded back and couldn't help smiling at her interest. She tugged on it, and he wrenched his hand out of her grip. "Ow, enough with the yankin'!" he breathed with wide eyes, cradling the hand to him, trying to protect it and surprised by how much it hurt.  
  
"Oh don't be such a baby. Come here!" she said grabbing his arm and forcing his hand down so she could see.  
  
"Buffy you're Naked!" she said suddenly looking at the kitchen doorway. Angel's head shot up immediately searching the doorway for her, and Dawn quickly ripped the splinter out.  
  
He turned to look at her shocked. She grinned up at him holding the large piece of shrapnel in her hand before him. "Ow," he breathed with restraint, with a hardened jaw he took it from her outstretched palm and placed it sheepishly in the bin. He held his injured hand possessively to him.  
  
"You-"  
  
"Deserved that!" she said finishing the sentence smugly for him. He didn't reply, only gave her a defeated glare. "Oh come on, you were never going to let me just pull it out. You needed a distraction, and you're just pissed it worked," she grinned evilly.  
  
"I'm not pissed, I'm just." he said defending the last shreds of dignity he had left.  
  
"Embarrassed?" she finished again as she handed him the frying pan.  
  
"Yes," he finally said as he took to pan from her turning his back to her. He could hear her giggling still as he started making the scrambled eggs.  
  
"Aawww. Not seeing Buff in the buff, eh?" her voice dripping with sarcasm. She paused, frowning as she realised what she had said. "Never-mind, " she came around the table to help him.  
  
Buffy stood quietly behind the door, smiling to herself.  
  
"Do you guys need some help, destroying the kitchen?" she made a perfectly timed entrance, as they finished cooking. She had gone and gotten dressed while they continued to make breakfast and didn't have the heart to interrupt them, plus she didn't want to have to help, the sight and smell of raw bacon might make her vomit.  
  
"Nope, it's ready," Dawn turned and placed the three warmed plates down on the table in the middle of the kitchen that they were going to eat at. They all sat down and served themselves, Angel going last and having the least of course. Buffy smiled at him when she saw him eating, then avoided eye contact with him for the rest of breakfast. Dawn kept the conversation going, which also made it easier.  
  
Buffy stared down at her bacon, really looking at it before she ate it, wasn't a good idea, the more she stared at the meat, the less likely she felt of eating it. It was strange once you thought about it, why eat it? It's pink and brown, meat, dead animal, probably a part of a pig's leg. Then why did it taste so good, and why was it so perfect to have with breakfast, and how come it went so well with eggs and tomato and toast? Why did some things just fit perfectly with each other and others not? 'Weird,' she thought as she pierced it with her fork and shovelled it into her mouth. 'Oh well, it tastes good,'  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________  
  
Dawn conveniently disappeared for the cleaning up, so Angel washed and Buffy dried.  
  
Buffy placed a freshly dried plate on the table, though it fell with a crash to the floor. Angel turned and bent down with Buffy to pick up the pieces.  
  
"Ow," Buffy winced as she sliced her thumb open on the sharp edge of the plate.  
  
"Are you okay?" Angel asked as they both rose from the floor.  
  
Buffy nodded and looked up into his concern filled gaze as she sucked on her wounded thumb. Angel gently took her wrist in his hand and slowly guided her hand to him. He looked with scrutiny down at her thumb, and Buffy watched him in anticipation.  
  
Angel met her eyes again and smiled as he brought her thumb to his lips and softly kissed it. But Buffy wanted his lips on hers not on her thumb. Still holding her hand he brought it to his chest, drawing her closer to him almost reading her mind. Her entire body tingled as goose bumps rose all over her skin as she looked up into his soft warm brown eyes, his hands still held hers tightly to his chest, and his head ducked ever so slightly as hers tilted upwards to softly meet his lips.  
  
"Knock, knock," They broke apart with a start. Dawn sighed and rolled her eyes as she made her way back into the kitchen from her hiding place to join Angel, as he dried his hands on the tea-towel Buffy had left.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
Now, before you get any ideas, where it says 'washing' in the preview teaser it is referring to her Laundry, not Angel bathing her, okay. I just didn't want you to get all excited over nothing, so stay calm they are just doing the laundry ;) and there is no bubble bath or sponge involved!! :D *evil grin* mwahahahaha!! :P  
  
\\***//  
  
"You don't have to help, I don't mind," she said referring to his ministrations in more than just her washing.  
  
"I don't either," in all honesty what else was he supposed to do?  
  
Her reticence towards him was hurtful, she had opened up to him before but now she had her prickles out, and he was having a hard time getting trying to get through to her with out her wanting to stake him.  
  
"What are these?" he asked in exaggerated disbelief as he held up the sexy red lace G-String.  
  
\\***// 


	5. MUH Part 5

My Unsung Hero  
  
Author: Bitca E-mail: bitca_101@hotmail.com  
  
Authors Note: Again, sequel to 'Life', so yeah read that and part one of this to understand what is going on. It's set at 'Forever' Season 5 of Btvs.  
  
Rating: Will eventually become 'R' rated. (  
  
Feedback: If you wouldn't mind I would love it... PLEASE OH PLEASE!!! : D  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________  
  
Part 5  
  
"Hey Willow," Buffy hugged her friend as she stepped in.  
  
"Sleeping Beauty is officially awake then." Willow exclaimed putting her bag down at the door and following Buffy into the Living Room. Buffy cast her a dirty look and sat down, still reeling from the close proximity of Angel, he was reeking havoc with her.  
  
"How *did* I get home?" she finally asked as Willow made herself comfortable.  
  
"Angel brought you," Buffy looked at her for more. "He carried you back home and then put you to bed," she said lightly as she flicked through the TV-Guide nervously.  
  
"Willow I woke up in my underwear," she told her sternly.  
  
Willow looked up not looking shocked in the slightest. "So?" Buffy looked at her in disbelief. "Wasn't Angel there with you?" Willow asked as she chucked the book back on the coffee table, purposely avoiding the obvious question.  
  
"Yes," she said hotly.  
  
"Also in his underwear?" she pried coolly.  
  
"Yes," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I'll bet he looked nice," she said, her eyes dancing with laughter.  
  
"Willow!" Buffy sighed indignantly, she was getting frustrated now.  
  
"What? Look, Angel brought you home asleep in his arms and put you to bed. Dawn went to Xander's and I helped him get you into bed. Angel undressed you, but he probably kept his eyes closed the entire time. I had to convince him to stay and sleep in the *same room* with you. So if you got the guy in his underwear, then I have to congratulate you, cause if I hadn't intervened he would've spent the night on your sofa. And all we know how comfortable your sofa is!" Willow couldn't see what Buffy's problem was, why was she mad about this? The old Buffy would have been smitten and absolutely busting to tell her what had happened and all the juicy bits. But lately, Buffy had become 'closed up shell Buffy', she never talked about her slaying anymore or anything for that matter and hadn't even mentioned her mother dying. Willow hoped that maybe Angel's presence would make those walls crumble, which was why she was making her visit quick and painless.  
  
Speak of the devil.  
  
He walked in with Dawn trapped underneath his arm in a headlock smiling with clenched teeth as he sternly lectured her. "Who wins?" Dawn, defeated stopped struggling.  
  
"You do," her arms dropping to her sides.  
  
"Good," he released her, smiling smugly.  
  
"Chauvinist," she retorted as she ran into the other room, narrowly escaping his clutch. He shook his head and sat down next to Buffy on the couch.  
  
"Hey Willow, I thought you said you were coming this afternoon?" he casually queried leaning back against the couch.  
  
"I did, I mean I was, I-I just came early because I have to stuff to do this afternoon that-that I couldn't reschedule." Willow stumbled over her excuse.  
  
The lack of conversation was blatantly obvious and awkward and the clock ticked by. Finally with a small sigh of relief from Buffy, Dawn walked back in and held herself in respite. With all eyes locked on her curious as to what she would add to the empty air. "May I go over to Kristi's?" she carefully looked at Buffy, unsure of the answer she would give her.  
  
"Why?" a touch of asperity in the retort.  
  
"Because she's my friend, and I want to talk to her," she said unsure of what Buffy was prying for. Willow rose from her seat.  
  
"I should also be going now, I couldn't stay for long anyway," she collected her bag as they all followed her out to the front door. "I could take you to your friends house if you like Dawn?" Unintentionally undermining Buffy and implying that she could go. But Willow knew that Buffy wouldn't say 'no' to her now.  
  
"No, I'll take her," she said sternly, sighing with indignation to the timing as she opened the door slightly, aware that Angel was still standing there.  
  
"Okay, well I'll see you soon. Bye Dawn," She called behind her and as the door slowly closed, a muffled 'seeya' came from upstairs.  
  
Dawn came back down the stairs with her bag, ready to go. "She lives across the street so you don't have to drive me, unless of course you would like to chaperone me at crossing the street?" She butted out before Buffy could say anything. She opened her mouth to retort but Angel cut her off.  
  
"I'm sure that won't be necessary, have fun," he handed Dawn her coat and closed the door behind her.  
  
Buffy's latent anger was about to show itself. She was fuming. She walked into the family room and he followed, turning she faced him, chin raised defiantly. "You should probably get some rest, catch up on some sleep," he said softly, completely disregarding her mood.  
  
She wanted to throw him down, pin him to the ground and grill him with questions until her throat was raw. How dare he?? How dare he come here and play havoc with her heart, who did he think he was to toy with her emotions, feelings, her body. And the worst part was that he didn't even realise how unnerving his mere presence was to her, he was completely oblivious to her struggle. Half the time she wanted to kiss him crazy and other times she wanted to hit him till he bled and pleaded for her forgiveness for leaving in the first place. Urrrgggghhh the man was insufferable.  
  
This being one of the times she wanted to hit him. But as she looked into his soft brown eyes, him only being concerned for her, she couldn't help but let her anger melt away in his eyes.  
  
"I'm not tired, I have stuff to do," she dismissed him cryptically.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Chores,"  
  
"I'll help," he shrugged with acquiescence.  
  
"Fine," and she disappeared. She picked up the two laundry baskets filled with clothes and traipsed back into the lounge and dumped at his feet next to the couch.  
  
"You can help me fold all this," she sat down on the couch on the other side of the basket. He sat down silently.  
  
They began sorting and folding through her clothes, he meticulously folded her clothes and carefully placed them in a pile next to him, she couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't have to help, I don't mind," she said referring to his ministrations in more than just her washing.  
  
"I don't either," in all honesty what else was he supposed to do?  
  
Her reticence towards him was hurtful, she had opened up to him before but now she had her prickles out, and he was having a hard time getting trying to get through to her with out her wanting to stake him.  
  
"What are these?" he asked in exaggerated disbelief as he held up the sexy red lace G-String.  
  
She looked up, and her eyes widened, she quickly reached out to snatch them away from him, but she was too slow. Her cheeks flushed red as he smiled at her, laughter in his eyes.  
  
"Well?" he waved them in the air in a tenacious manner, demanding her answer, taunting her to play his tease.  
  
She fidgeted uncomfortably. "What, it's just underwear?" she said nonchalantly, trying desperately to curb her wild imagination.  
  
"No-no-no-no-no, I know what underwear looks like, this is underwear, " he lifted another plain pair of black undies pointedly comparing them. "This is not underwear," he waved the red G-string about.  
  
"Alright fine, so it's lingerie, just give it to me," she reached at him as he held them just out of her reach, and fell onto him, she leaned on his chest fighting with him for possession of her knickers.  
  
Laughing she tickled him, as he recoiled from her probing fingers she was able to snatch them out of his hands, with a proud huff.  
  
"You'll pay for that Slayer," he threatened.  
  
She sprung from the couch and bolted out the room with Angel in close pursuit, the lingerie still in her hand.  
  
"Ahh, no, no!!! Stop, please, Uncle, uncle, ahhh!!" Buffy squealed under his hands as he tickled her mercilessly.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
I hope you like!! More to come!! ( Enjoy!!  
  
\\***//  
  
Buffy sighed as Angel undressed her again.  
  
"I told you, you were tired," he whispered shaking his head in amusement.  
  
Her legs finally free, he pulled the covers up over her body. He picked up Mr Gordo from the chair and unconsciously cuddled him to his chest as she rolled over. Angel put the pig down with Buffy on the bed, cradled in her arms and turned off the lamp. And he couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he closed the door behind him.  
  
\\***// 


	6. MUH Part 6

My Unsung Hero  
  
Author: Bitca E-mail: bitca_101@hotmail.com  
  
Authors Note: Again, sequel to 'Life', so yeah read that and part one of this to understand what is going on. It's set at 'Forever' Season 5 of Btvs.  
  
Timeline: Hmm, about Glory, well in my story she doesn't really feature. It's more of a B/A story, and less mayhem, so let's just forget about Glory and her minions, and focus on the LURVE!!! :D heehehe  
  
Rating: Will eventually become 'R' rated. (  
  
Feedback: If you wouldn't mind I would love it... PLEASE OH PLEASE!!! : D  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________  
  
Part 6  
  
Dawn and Kristi placed there bags down at the door, just as a squealing and giddy Buffy came running out of the dining room, followed by an in pursuit Angel. The couple stopped abruptly, startled by Dawn's sudden appearance. Buffy quickly whipped the undies off Angel's head and hid them behind her back, suddenly finding her feet very interesting and trying desperately to keep a straight face as her cheeks burned.  
  
Dawn just looked at them strangely, and steered her friend towards the kitchen and away from the strange pair.. "We're just going to get something to eat, okay?" she said in a patronising tone.  
  
Buffy and Angel burst out laughing and went back to pick up the rest of the sorted clothes, Buffy savoured the sound of Angel laughing, and the cheeky smile on his face, one she had never seen. They both decided that they had perhaps done enough laundry for today.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________  
  
Dawn flicked through the channels again, sighing at the lack or entertainment on any of them.  
  
Kristi had gone home hours before. Not before commenting about the hunk in her kitchen, of course. Dawn smiled at the memory of her friend's mouth agape when she told her that he was Buffy's ex. "Ex?" Kristi had shrieked, "A specimen like *that* and she allows him to be her ex?"  
  
Dawn smiled even more thinking that maybe that situation would soon change - if it hadn't already. She knew that if she turned her head she would see her sister trying not to fall asleep in Angel's arms. For his part, Dawn noted, Angel didn't seem to have anything against that idea.  
  
It was late afternoon and they had just had pizza for dinner and were all sitting watching TV. In effect, Buffy was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. She was suddenly so tired and with a belly full of food and a full day behind her it was all slowly catching up with her as she relaxed in the recliner.  
  
Her eyes drooped and finally shut out the world, the noises becoming muffled in background.  
  
The soft cushion of the couch was gone, replaced by a firm body and a familiar smell. Then she felt the soft cushion of a pillow brush against her cheek, and soft hands that ran down her arms, and then they were at her waist.  
  
Buffy sighed as Angel undressed her again.  
  
"I told you, you were tired," he whispered shaking his head in amusement.  
  
Her legs finally free, he pulled the covers up over her body. He picked up Mr Gordo from the chair and unconsciously cuddled him to his chest as she rolled over. Angel put the pig down with Buffy on the bed, cradled in her arms and turned off the lamp. And he couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he closed the door behind him.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________  
  
Patrol hadn't been busy, since Buffy hadn't been out recently, or maybe he had just been away for too long. Forgetting that Sunnydale was on a hellmouth, he had become too accustomed to the LA vampires, who were usually too drunk or few and far between. He had a few bad cuts and bruises, nothing out of the ordinary for a good night's patrol, and they would all be healed by morning.  
  
All he wanted to do was go home and have a long hot shower and crawl into bed and just hold Buffy's warm body in his arms.  
  
The thought brought a smile to his face, and he couldn't help but think about that underwear of hers. If only a vampire could show and curb his wild imagination. Maybe a cold shower would be a better idea.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
I know that was short, but it was sweet!! Well I hope it was sweet!!  
  
Anyway, I am soo sorry, I made a mistake the other day when posting my fics. I accidentally posted a part of 'The Coffee Shop' which I am posting on ff.net but not on BA_Fluff. So if you found yourself reading something familiar that's cause I have already posted it, a long while ago. So I give my apologies for the absence of a 'repost' message. I wasn't even supposed to send it. *blushes*  
  
Anyway I hope you like this little teaser :P!!!  
  
\\***//  
  
"Oooh, it's suddenly painless,"  
  
She giggled turning back to him.  
  
"Is there anywhere else that hurts?" Buffy softly teased.  
  
Angel feigned thought for a moment and then pointed to his cheek.  
  
She leaned over him and softly kissed his cheek.  
  
"It hurts here too," he pointed to the other cheek, and she kissed it too.  
  
"And here," he touched his nose. She kissed it.  
  
"And, I think it hurts up here too, yeah," he put his hand to his forehead, watching her lean over him and she softly kissed his forehead. Pulling back slightly, she looked him in the eyes, waiting for her next instructions.  
  
"It- hurts. the most, here," he put a finger to his lips.  
  
\\***//  
  
Mwahahahahaha I am SO Evil P 


	7. MUH Part 7

My Unsung Hero  
  
Author: Bitca E-mail: bitca_101@hotmail.com  
  
Authors Note: Again, sequel to 'Life', so yeah read that and part one of this to understand what is going on. It's set at 'Forever' Season 5 of Btvs.  
  
Timeline: Hmm, about Glory, well in my story she doesn't really feature. It's more of a B/A story, and less mayhem, so let's just forget about Glory and her minions, and focus on the LURVE!!! :D heehehe  
  
Rating: Will eventually become 'R' rated. (  
  
Feedback: If you wouldn't mind I would love it... PLEASE OH PLEASE!!! : D  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________  
  
Part 7  
  
Buffy jerked awake when she heard the door click open, her instincts kicking in, she lay dead still. She relaxed as she felt it was just Angel coming in. She didn't let on that she was awake though.  
  
She felt him sit on the end of his bed, she couldn't see what he was doing because she was rolled over with her back to him. She slowly rolled onto her back keeping her eyes closed, hoping that she could fool him, and find out what he was doing.  
  
He stood and pulled back the covers and slid in, Buffy didn't move or do anything as his foot brushed past hers. He moved quite close and cuddled up next to her, but didn't touch her, like he didn't want to over step his bounds, or touch 'something' by accident.  
  
"They weren't for Riley," her mouth had runaway from her, before she could stop it voicing her guilty thoughts.  
  
"What wasn't for Riley?" he queried, puzzled by her unexpected comment.  
  
"The underw - lingerie, I didn't have it for him, he never saw me in it," for some reason she needed him to know that.  
  
His face gave away nothing of his feelings to her.  
  
"I got rid of all his stuff when he left,. I guess I didn't want him to come back," she mused aloud.  
  
Angel didn't say anything and just nodded.  
  
She wasn't sure if she had expected him to say anything. Buffy gently took his hand and pulled his arm around her waist as she rolled over and he cuddled up closer to her. With her back against his bare chest he held her securely against him, nuzzling the back of her neck and revelling at their closeness.  
  
He took a deep breath and Buffy thought he was going to say something but he was just sighing softly and her hair tickled her cheek as he breathed out again. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face, as they lay together, it had been so long since they had done that, and it filled her with a warmth that spread through her whole body.  
  
Angel broke the silence that seemed to have consumed them both.  
  
"So,. you got a bra that matches those undies?" he teased.  
  
Buffy chuckled and slightly elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Ahh! Cut, ooh got a cut there," he winced as her elbow connected with a deep gash on his ribs.  
  
"Oh God!! I'm Sorry, I didn't mean to-" staying in the circle of his arms she turned to face him apologising.  
  
He pulled down the covers to show her what it was when she sat up. She grimaced. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"  
  
" - Know. It's okay," he finished for her as he put a hand on her arm to stop her. She turned and smiled at him, then she turned back to his wound and lowered her head and gently kissed it.  
  
"Oooh, it's suddenly painless,"  
  
She giggled turning back to him.  
  
"Is there anywhere else that hurts?" she softly teased.  
  
He feigned thought for a moment and then pointed to his cheek.  
  
She leaned over him and softly kissed his cheek.  
  
"It's hurts here too," he pointed to the other cheek, and she kissed it too.  
  
"And here," he touched his nose. She kissed it.  
  
"And, I think it hurts up here too, yeah," he put his hand to his forehead, watching her lean over him and she softly kissed his forehead. Pulling back slightly, she looked him in the eyes, waiting for her next instructions.  
  
"It- hurts. the most, here," he put a finger to his lips.  
  
She lowered her head and brushed her lips ever-so-slightly against his moist ones, savouring the feel, neither one quickened the pace of the touch, she rested her lips gently on his, not moving, holding the moment at their lips. Buffy finally kissed him and he returned the soft kisses. Slowly enjoying the sensual tasting of the other. It seemed like an eternity before they broke away, the need for air finally getting the better of the kiss.  
  
Buffy smiled warmly down at him, revelling in their kiss. She shifted to lie back down again in his arms, facing him with her arms trapped between them and their faces almost touching. Angel slowly caressed her back, feeling the warmth of her skin emanating through the fabric, as she fell back asleep again.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
Okay, what is going on?? My 'Coffee Shop' at ff.net has just disappeared!!! I can't find it, and it was rated R, and clearly under the guidelines!!! I don't know what's going!!! I didn't even get told about it. And now I can't even upload anything cause it says that my account is locked!! Has anyone else had this?? Please I am worried that I have broken a rule and I don't want to get kicked off there!!  
  
If you want to read the rest of 'The Coffee Shop' please e-mail me and I will send it to you, cause as it is, I don't think I will be able to post it up here for a couple of days, or at all!!! : ( I am really sorry about this!! I am so peeved, my reviews disappeared as well!!! GRRR!!!  
  
: ( Sorry no preview this time, but there is more coming soon, I am working on it!!! I have to write it first, before I can post it!! ;) 


	8. MUH Part 8

My Unsung Hero  
  
Author: Bitca E-mail: bitca_101@hotmail.com  
  
Authors Note: Again, sequel to 'Life', so yeah read that and part one of this to understand what is going on. It's set at 'Forever' Season 5 of Btvs.  
  
Timeline: Hmm, about Glory, well in my story she doesn't really feature. It's more of a B/A story, and less mayhem, so let's just forget about Glory and her minions, and focus on the LURVE!!! :D heehehe  
  
Rating: Will eventually become 'R' rated. (  
  
Feedback: If you wouldn't mind I would love it... PLEASE OH PLEASE!!! : D  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
Part 8  
  
Buffy slowly opened her eyes to drowsily focus on the brown ones staring back at her. Blinking long and hard she smiled.  
  
"Morning," she mumbled sleepily.  
  
Angel gently caressed her cheek with the back of his knuckles, in a way answering her. She snuggled deeper into his embrace, cuddling under his chin with her hands on his chest.  
  
They lay there together, holding each other, both very aware of the other's body...  
  
Countless instants passed.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door which broke their moment.  
  
Buffy rolled away from Angel and sat up against the headboard next to him.  
  
"Come in," she called putting a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
Dawn entered still in her pyjamas and walked over to the end of the bed.  
  
"Morning," she breathed sadly.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" Buffy asked curiously as she absent- mindedly smoothed out her sheet.  
  
"Well I was going to get some breakfast but um, we have no food."  
  
"Oh god, the groceries, I forgot. Mum always did them on a Tuesday." Buffy locked eyes with her sister, and felt the connection between them instantly as the wound was re-opened, the loss, and hurt shining through her younger sister's troubled eyes.  
  
"Groceries?" Angel felt he needed to ease the tension slowly clouding the room.  
  
"Oh Dawnie, I don't feel like going grocery shopping today. Can't we just, order pizza?" Buffy thought this might cheer her sister up, she knew Dawn loved pizza. But she knew it was in vain, as Dawn gave her a less than impressed look.  
  
"I doubt they make pizza for an 8:30 am dinner, Buffy."  
  
"Well, I could go," Angel offered quietly, almost hoping they would order pizza, he wasn't really a grocery shopping person, it was more of a butchers blood shop, one item, no list required. "Grocery shopping," he added as the two Summers' girls turned to look at him wide eyed.  
  
"You, grocery shopping?" Dawn asked disbelieving.  
  
Buffy smiled, she knew Angel was trying everything he could to help them, even braving the isle's of human food.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
As Angel struggled with the worst trolley in history he couldn't help but regret offering to do the grocery shopping for Buffy. He was a famous vampire, he had AND could kill thousands of people, he could beat the snot out of everyone in the store without breaking a nail, but this trolley was something else. The front left wheel shook uncontrollably and the back right wheel didn't even touch the ground, and for some mysterious reason all it wanted to do was go around in circles.  
  
He growled as the trolley banged into the shelves, AGAIN.  
  
"Hey, do you want me to take over the driving?" Dawn asked worriedly as she watched his feral eyes slowly shift back into his usual soft brown.  
  
"I think that would be a good idea," Angel sighed in relief as Dawn's hands took the trolley.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
"I can't see 'Cookies Dough Fudge Mint Chip' ice cream anywhere on this list, Dawn?" Angel scoured up and down the pencil scribbles, desperately hoping that she would listen. He couldn't bear to have that in the house, he would melt it in his hands.  
  
"Nah, you never put that stuff on the list, pfft. Like you would forget to buy ice cream?" Dawn explained the logic of shopping to the older vampire as she dug in the freezer for the LARGE punnet.  
  
"Besides," she huffed as she dumped it in the trolley. "It's Buffy's -"  
  
"Favourite." Angel finished Dawns sentence with a tinge of sadness that was quickly masked.  
  
"Yeah," Dawn managed a slight giggle at the forlorn vampire as he stood behind the decrepit trolley staring at the ice cream as if he was a dieting person and he hadn't had ice cream for months and could barely control the hunger for it.  
  
"Angel?" Dawn ventured softly when he hadn't moved or said anything for a while.  
  
"Angel?" She reached out and gently touched his hand to stir him. Dawn could have sworn he blinked back tears as he turned to look at her, no longer in his dream world.  
  
"Are we done?"  
  
"Yeah. Now comes the fun part, the checkouts."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
Dawn smiled as Angel was oblivious to the rather appreciative glances he was getting from the checkout lady as he emptied the trolley, bending over the trolley to reach the fruit at the bottom.  
  
The checkout lady's jaw dropped and Dawn rolled her eyes.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
"She was checking you out!"  
  
"No she wasn't!"  
  
"Yes she was! I saw her. so what you going to do about it?" Dawn argued as she put the last empty plastic bag in the bag holder, with a rather evil smirk.  
  
Angel just grumbled at Dawn, rolling his eyes, knowing it was futile to try and argue with a teenager and walked out to find where Buffy was, curious as to whether she wanted some late lunch.  
  
But Angel paused suddenly as his eyes fell upon the small body balled up on the couch, Buffy had her legs tucked up underneath her to keep her little painted toes warm, and her head rested on her arm as she slept.  
  
Smiling Angel quietly walked over and sat down next to her, carefully he took the remote control from underneath her hand and turned off the television. He gently put his hands around her waist in an attempt to pick her up but the touch stirred her and she just simply shifted to get more comfortable. And with her head now on his chest and one lazy arm over his shoulder she fell back asleep again, Angel sighed and leaned back so that she would be more comfortable, and couldn't help but stroke her hair from her sleeping face. He put his arm underneath her legs and pulled her up onto his lap, which earned him a protesting moan.  
  
He shushed her back to sleep again and laid a kiss to her forehead as she softly began to snore against his shoulder.  
  
Dawn smiled as she peeked around the corner at her sister and her lover/vampire/ex-boyfriend/enemy. The thought made her giggle and she remembered how good it felt to fall asleep in her mother's arms when she was little. But then again she had never really done it, cause all those memories weren't real, and she would never get the chance to make those memories. Dawn sniffled and turned to the stair case and went to her room as tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Alright here's the preview for Part 9, it's a bit short I know, but I think if it was any longer I would give it ALL away. ;) But remember that I'm still evil D!! **Bitca  
  
*****///******  
  
She sighed into his mouth as his fingers thread through her hair, bringing her closer him as she pressed her breasts against his chest, loving the sensuality of their bodies pressed closely together.  
  
*****///****** 


	9. MUH Part 9

My Unsung Hero  
  
Author: Bitca E-mail: bitca_101@hotmail.com  
  
Authors Note: Again, sequel to 'Life', so yeah read that and part one of this to understand what is going on. It's set at 'Forever' Season 5 of Btvs.  
  
Timeline: Hmm, about Glory, well in my story she doesn't really feature. It's more of a B/A story, and less mayhem, so let's just forget about Glory and her minions, and focus on the LURVE!!! :D heehehe  
  
Rating: Will eventually become NC-17 rated. : ) and those parts will be posted at my site or elsewhere I will let you know. www.lollygobble.com  
  
Feedback: If you wouldn't mind I would love it... PLEASE OH PLEASE!!! : D  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
Part 9  
  
Buffy slid her hand up underneath Angels shirt feeling his cool skin beneath her delving hands, as their tongues fought a war of wet and warm love. She sighed into his mouth as his fingers thread through her hair, bringing her closer him as she pressed her breasts against his chest, loving the sensuality of their bodies pressed closely together. Heat ran through her veins from their intimacy, and she felt alive, the burning need of a woman, not just a slayer that was desperately in love with him and with lust that burned a conflagration deep within her heart ready to explode.  
  
She shifted her legs so she now straddled his lap, and felt his arousal as she wriggled down onto him. He grunted and they parted lips momentarily for a surprised gasp of air until Buffy seized his lips again whether or not he wanted her too.  
  
She totally forgot about everything when she was in his arms, with his lips on hers, his hands in her hair and caressing her back, well in fact it was her butt.. She didn't think about consequences, herself, Angel, Dawn, her mother, Giles, not even the curse, nor Xander's reaction if he were to walk in and find them making out on the couch. She just wanted to feel what she used to feel with Angel when he kissed her, and when he would hold her. She desperately wanted to feel safe, she needed that security of someone's arms, she needed to be told 'everything was going to be okay', because her mother was never going to do that again. Her mother would never hug her again, and would never ask her if she was okay, or worry about her going on patrol, she was gone. Her mother was gone forever.  
  
And as if her mother was there, as if she had just walked in on two teenagers making out and told the boy to leave, they broke apart, with a gasp. And Buffy knew by the look in Angels eyes that they had to stop.  
  
She sighed and looked down shyly, knowing exactly what he was going say, she had heard it so many times it almost was enough to make her cry. Unfortunately Angel said this to her more than he said anything else, including his love for her. " 'You know we can't Buffy, the curse.' "  
  
"Buffy, there's some stuff I have to tell you," he didn't meet her eyes, he couldn't...  
  
Buffy's eyebrows rose, she was NOT expecting him to say that, and even though she was surprised and a little relieved, the guilt in his eyes did NOT go unnoticed, and her relief was short lived as he bowed his head.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Alright here's the preview for Part 10. I hope you like and sorry about the shortness of this one. :S  
  
*****///******  
  
"You what? Y-you slept with Darla? How could you do that?" she whispered unable to find her voice.  
  
"Buffy I-," he tried to explain himself, even though he didn't really feel he had too.  
  
"No, I don't want to hear it," she cried finding her voice. "Get out, leave, like you always do!!" she sobbed with asperity.  
  
He didn't move, only looked down at her shocked and hurt.  
  
"Go, I want you gone!" She pointed at the door.  
  
*****///****** 


	10. MUH Part 10

My Unsung Hero  
  
Author: Bitca  
E-mail: bitca_101@hotmail.com  
  
Authors Note: Again, sequel to 'Life', so yeah read that and part one of this to understand what is going on.  
It's set at 'Forever' Season 5 of Btvs.   
  
Timeline: Hmm, about Glory, well in my story she doesn't really feature. It's more of a B/A story, and less mayhem, so let's just forget about Glory and her minions, and focus on the LURVE!!! :D heehehe  
  
Rating: Will eventually become NC-17 rated. : ) and those parts will be posted at my site or elsewhere I will let you know. www.lollygobble.com  
  
Feedback: If you wouldn't mind I would love it... PLEASE OH PLEASE!!! : D  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Part 10  
  
"You what? Y-you slept with Darla? How could you do that?" she whispered unable to find her voice.  
  
"Buffy I-," he tried to explain himself, even though he didn't really feel he had too.   
  
"No, I don't want to hear it," she cried finding her voice. "Get out, leave, like you always do!!" she sobbed with asperity.   
  
He didn't move, only looked down at her shocked and hurt.  
  
"Go, I want you gone!" She pointed at the door.   
  
"No, don't go!!!" A panicked voice came out from around the corner. Dawn ran between the arguing ex-lovers and looked pleadingly up at Angel. He looked down shamefully, this was the last thing he had wanted.  
  
Buffy sighed. The last thing she needed was a tearful sister ordering around *her* life. "Dawn, go to your room!" she chided, holding back her anger.   
  
"No," Dawn retorted firmly with teary eyes.  
  
"Dawn!" she ordered sternly, clenching her teeth.  
  
Dawn just ignored her and spoke hurriedly to the contrite vampire in front of her. "Please don't go, she doesn't really want you to go. She's just being a bitch." She looked up at him, with her back mutinously to her sister.  
  
Angel didn't answer.  
  
"Dawn!!! This is none of your business," Buffy yelled. Dawn turned to face her sister, scared and teary eyed.  
  
"It *is* my business, I am so sick of all this, Buffy," the girl hissed. "Angel isn't just some puppy dog who obeys to your every whim, okay. Who are you to talk anyway? For months I had to put up with you shagging Riley up in your room, *we all* did. It was horrible, and you know it was." Buffy glared at her threateningly but Dawn didn't stop. "When Angel left you, you changed Buffy, even I had trouble recognising you, but since Angel came back, you're *'you'* again. But you're just afraid to admit that. You're just afraid!" she cried. "And now you discover that you're not always the centre Angel's universe, the world *doesn't* revolve around you anymore and that kills you, you can't stand it. That's why you're angry, not because he slept with someone else, it's 'cause he wasn't all moping and broody about leaving you, while you were busy shagging Riley."   
  
Dawn finally ended her speech with a: "You're angry because there *is* life after 'Buffy'." }  
  
Buffy stood agape in the silence that followed and walked away from Dawn, from Angel, completely unwilling to listen to any of it. Dawn was wrong. She *had to* be. She loved Angel, alright; but that did *not* mean that her whole behaviour changed because of him... Besides, Dawn was wrong because she *knew* that Willow and Xander -oh! specially Xander!- approved of Riley...  
  
She was stopped at the entrance to the dining area by Dawn's hand on her arm. The younger girl spun her around to face her.   
  
"This is not only about Angel, you know. Why don't you *ever* talk about mum? It's been nearly a week since she-she--- since she died. Why don't you cry about her? You never talk to me. You never even say her name," Dawn pleaded to her.  
  
Buffy felt so guilty she wanted to vomit. Because in her sister's crystal blue eyes she found the *truth*. She *was* afraid, afraid that she wouldn't be able to handle her mother being dead, for the last few days she had managed to keep busy enough to not to think about it. But the whole situation was about to wash over her in a sea of pain and loss, and she was afraid it was going to break her. Buffy didn't want to know what life was like without her mum, it wasn't fair. 'Why?' Buffy wanted to scream at the heavens, and by the look in Dawn's red eyes so did she.   
  
"Mom's dead!" Dawn stated and was rewarded with a slap.  
  
Before Buffy knew what she was doing she felt her hand connecting with Dawn's cheek. She gasped and covered her mouth in shock.   
  
Dawn cupped her cheek, frightened and stunned.   
  
"Oh Dawnie," Buffy whispered.  
  
Angel, who had stayed wisely silent through the ordeal, was actually taken aback by Buffy's reaction. It was alright if she hit him, he could defend himself, he was strong and used to it; but Dawn...   
  
"I hate you!" Dawn strained through clenched teeth, trying to stop the tears. She turned and ran up the stairs, leaving a shattered Buffy on her own. Angel didn't move toward her, he had already interfered enough, enough that the sisters had now turned on each other.  
  
Buffy turned her back to Angel and walked up the stairs, she walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She looked in the mirror, tears spilled down her cheeks and her lip trembled. She took a deep breath, and turned on the shower. Stripping her clothes, she stepped in underneath the hot water, letting it wash over her and soak through her hair. A sob escaped her lips, she covered her mouth to keep another from following. She had never meant to hurt Dawn, she was just so upset.   
  
Guilt sank into her heart, making it heavy, she was afraid, afraid that Angel would leave. She had been using her mother's death as a way of keeping him here and it made her feel sick.   
  
She was terrified that he would leave again, and she wouldn't be able to ask him to stay, just like before. She had become too proud, too strong to ask for help, and least of all his. She heaved, and reached, completely disgusted by what she had done, and what she had said. Trying desperately to cleanse herself of it all.  
  
The hot water beat heavily on her back as she crawled to rest against the cold tile wall. She let the racking sobs overcome her now.   
  
Angel wouldn't rescue her this time, she had to do it herself.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Angel paced slightly in the living room, waiting impatiently for the sun to set. He needed to kill something, preferably some vampires, a demon would do just fine. He was going to patrol for as long as it would take to get rid of the image of Buffy hitting Dawn from his memory.   
  
"Finally," he breathed and hurriedly exited.  
  
Angel felt sorry for the vamps tonight, as he was rewarded for his solid punch with a sickening crack. As the vamp cradled his jaw struggling to get up from such a hit. Angel swiftly staked him in the back, taking note of the clanging of the vamp's sword as he turned to dust. Turning just in time to throw another attacking vamp over his head to land in its buddies ash.  
  
Another attacked from the side and managed to get hold of Angel with it's arm around his throat, but it was a substantially smaller build vamp and he kicked his leg up and behind him, connecting with the vampires private parts and throwing its weakened form over his shoulder easily. The vamp whimpered and rolled around clutching his throbbing crotch.   
  
"Oooh, I bet that hurt!" Angel mocked, lifting the first slain vamp's sword and sliced his head off.   
  
"Yeah, but this is going to hurt even more," the third vampire stated behind Angel. He turned. They were both armed with swords now. After a small pause they faced off. Angel still felt sorry for the vamps... he could bet this one hadn't spent a century handling a sword...  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Buffy had been lying awake in bed unable to sleep. She had completely forgotten about patrol until she heard Angel close the front door.   
  
Angel locked the front door, then moved to the couch turning on the lamp on the side table, he sat tiredly on the couch and started taking off his shoes. He took his pants and shirt off as well, stood up and turned out the light, then lay down on the couch in his boxers and attempted to get some sleep...  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Okies, Part 11 preview :P hehe ooh, it's getting good :P I hope you enjoy : )  
And soon I will have to post the NC-17 parts at my site www.lollygobble.com as ff.net will no longer allow them, but I will let you know of an update :D  
Thanks  
  
  
*****///******  
  
She almost scoffed at his indolent behaviour toward her obvious anger and indignation. She stood there with her hands on her hips, chin raised with defiance and her eyes sparkling with anger, or tears, he couldn't tell anymore.   
  
"I want you gone by the morning!" she ordered with acrimony, careful not to let any hint of emotion become readable on her face.   
  
Her inimitable resolve flowed from her eyes there was no argument.  
  
It was over!   
  
  
*****///****** 


	11. MUH Part 11

My Unsung Hero  
  
Author: Bitca  
E-mail: bitca_101@hotmail.com  
  
Authors Note: Again, sequel to 'Life', so yeah read that and part one of this to understand what is going on.  
It's set at 'Forever' Season 5 of Btvs.   
  
Timeline: Hmm, about Glory, well in my story she doesn't really feature. It's more of a B/A story, and less mayhem, so let's just forget about Glory and her minions, and focus on the LURVE!!! :D heehehe  
  
Rating: Will eventually become NC-17 rated. : ) and those parts will be posted at my site or elsewhere I will let you know. www.lollygobble.com  
  
Feedback: If you wouldn't mind I would love it... PLEASE OH PLEASE!!! : D  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Part 11  
  
Angel jumped as the horrible thud of a body hitting the floor broke the still night. A small cry could be heard from the stairs as he flicked on the light. He recognized the girl's voice...  
  
"Dawn? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, coming around to reach her. She had fallen on the steps, and gotten her ankle twisted underneath her. She nodded embarrassed, biting back the fresh tears.   
  
"Dawn, what are you doing?" Buffy's inarguable voice came form the landing.  
  
"She's okay, she just lost her footing," he said not looking up at her, as he helped Dawn to her feet. She wrapped her arm around his neck unsure whether to put weight on her ankle. With an arm around her waist he pulled her tangled form up to lean against him.   
  
"What were you doing? It's the middle of the night, I've told you not to go wandering around!" Buffy chided with asperity.   
  
Angel looked up at her worried and angry, she was taking her anger for him out on her sister and that wasn't the Buffy he knew. Given the circumstances she could've lightened up a little.   
Dawn let go of him as she tried her weight on her ankle, it was fine, but it would be slightly bruised from the fall.   
  
"Are you okay?" Buffy finally asked, Dawn didn't look up at her.  
  
"Dawn?" she raised her voice questionably.  
  
"She's fine," he told her firmly sealing her quarrel. She glared at him, his tone causing disconcertion deep within herself, and the look in his eyes, an inviting dissension to end the evening and his visit.  
  
"I want to go to Willow's, please?" Dawn pleaded to Angel as she looked teary eyed up at him.   
  
Buffy stood back and watched with resentment as Angel nodded his head and walked back down the steps to get dressed and Dawn went to her room for her stuff. Not even looking her sister in the eye as she passed her on the landing.   
  
Buffy came into the lounge, fuming, her eyes shooting daggers into his beautifully muscled back as he pulled pants up over his boxers.   
  
"How dare you! Who do you think you are?" she reproached with restraint, desperately keeping her voice low.   
  
"Buffy, look, don't, okay?" He turned, slightly pleading with her not to start a fight, not now.  
  
She almost scoffed at his indolent behaviour toward her obvious anger and indignation. She stood there with her hands on her hips, chin raised with defiance and her eyes sparkling with anger, or tears, he couldn't tell anymore.   
  
"I want you gone by the morning!" she ordered with acrimony, careful not to let any hint of emotion become readable on her face.   
  
Her inimitable resolve flowed from her eyes there was no argument.  
  
It was over!  
Angel stood there meeting her hard gaze with a harder one. He just couldn't believe what he had seen in those last hours... His angel couldn't have become *this*! But, if Dawn's words were to be believed than his leaving was the cause... No! Buffy was a woman now, it was not *his* fault if she decided to harden herself...  
  
Meanwhile, Buffy stood there challenging him silently. Apparently, he was winning. She could distinguish nothing from his face, he pulled his shirt roughly over his head and grabbed his car keys. He brushed past her, and met Dawn as she came down the stairs.   
  
"You got your stuff?" he asked opening the front door. She nodded and walked out, with Angel following.   
  
He didn't even slam the door, which caused her emotions and anger to unfurl inside her, sending tears cascading down her face. She stood there holding herself, satisfied and proud with her actions, but desperately wishing she hadn't done it. She stared vaguely out into nothing, realising with horror how accustomed she had come to having him here after these short days, and how easy her life was now because of him, how sweet it was, everyday was worth getting up for.   
  
Slowly she made her way up to her bedroom. She closed the door and stood staring at her bed, the rumpled sheets only on her side. The absence of him in her bed; heartbreakingly obvious, like the soon-to-be absence of him in her life, and heart... Again...  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Okies preview thingy again for part 12 :P okay, well the next part is NC-17 so it will be posted at www.lollygobble.com, but I will notify you when I have posted it don't worry. :P enjoy  
*****///******  
  
Angel opened her bedroom door and walked in, Buffy turned to face him as it slammed shut. Her cheeks wet from angry tears, her eyes big and round, he cleared the distance between them and grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and said firmly.   
  
"It is NEVER over!" He was not going to let it end like that, he was not going to let it end!  
  
Angel brought her body to his roughly and kissed her lips hard, the kiss almost bordered on intrusive it was so forceful.   
  
She tried desperately to push him away as soon as their lips met, her mumbled protest lost in his lips, and her hands pushing against his chest finally separated them.   
*****///****** 


	12. MUH Part 12

My Unsung Hero  
  
Author: Bitca  
E-mail: bitca_101@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: the wonderful song I use in this chapter is 'Flames' By VAST and soo not mine  
  
Authors Note: Again, sequel to 'Life', so yeah read that and part one of this to understand what is going on.  
It's set at 'Forever' Season 5 of Btvs.   
  
Timeline: Hmm, about Glory, well in my story she doesn't really feature. It's more of a B/A story, and less mayhem, so let's just forget about Glory and her minions, and focus on the LURVE!!! :D heehehe  
  
Rating: It has finally happened, we're at the NC-17 part!! Now instead of reading what I have posted here, could just go straight to www.lollygobble.com and read the entire chapter there, free from NC-17 rules.   
  
Feedback: If you wouldn't mind I would love it... PLEASE OH PLEASE!!! : D  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Part 12   
  
Buffy jumped suddenly as the front door slammed shut, realizing with a start that she had been standing there the entire time Angel had been gone, holding her self as the tears fell. She closed her eyes, hoping that Angels footsteps where going to lead him to the bathroom and not to her, as she heard him climb the stairs. The last thing her shattered heart needed was another confrontation with Angel.  
  
Angel opened her bedroom door and walked in, and she turned to face him as it slammed shut.   
  
Her cheeks wet from angry tears, her eyes big and round, he cleared the distance between them and grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and whispered huskily.   
  
"It is NEVER over!"   
He was not going to let it end like that, he was not going to let it end!  
  
Angel brought Buffy's body to his roughly and kissed her lips hard, the kiss almost bordered on intrusive it was so forceful.   
  
She tried desperately to push him away as soon as their lips met, her mumbled protest lost in his lips, and her hands pushing against his chest finally separated them.   
  
She looked up at him angry and shocked, but he didn't relinquish his hold upon her, and he brought her to him again, kissing her unwilling lips, she pushed harder against him, and he deepened the kiss in response.   
  
She whimpered under his steel strength, no longer able to hold him back, or her need for him, she brought her hands up to wrap around his neck quickly. Deepening the kiss and using her anger, she fused their mouths together, duelling with his tongue for dominance. She threaded her fingers in his hair roughly as she crushed her chest to his.   
  
Their was a desperate need for physical contact, something, anything between them. The need to feel the others skin on their own, to smell it, touch it, to kiss it.   
  
They craved each other, like an addict desperate for one last hit. To the other, their love and connection was something neither one could deny, and when faced with it, consuming and powerful, almost a palpable entity. Passion, something that flowed through their veins at the mere mention of the other, searing, hot, determined and overpowering, so incredible that it could ruin lives and bring the earth to it's knees, just as easily as a woman could bring a man, trembling, to his knees.   
Close your eyes,  
Let me touch you dear.  
Let me give you something that is real.  
Close the door,  
Leave your fears behind.  
Let me give you what you're giving me.  
She undid the clasp on his pants as he made easy work on her pyjama top, the clothing fell to the floor softly as they slowly made their way to the bed. She pulled his shirt up and over his head, throwing it away and lazily dragging her fingers over the smooth naked flesh of his solid chest, following her hands with hungry eyes.   
  
He growled softly down at her, loving every one of her small hot delicate touches to his cold and undead skin. He couldn't help but see the soft curve of her breasts their firm dusky peaks just waiting for his attention. She looked up tenderly into his eyes, knowing that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.   
  
"Make love to me," she whispered breathlessly.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
NC-17 rules means I can't post the rest of this chapter so...If you want to read the rest just go and visit www.lollygobble.com, it's in the Fiction section, under Bitca. It's not that hard to find :)  
  
And please, enjoy, and do tell me what you thought :P 


End file.
